Qualquer coisa que faça, é preciso ter coragem
by Larygrr
Summary: Atos e consequências, nunca se sabe o que pode esperar.


_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada com isso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um – Na hora errada, no lugar errado.<strong>

O relógio era implacável e ele mostrava que já passava das dez horas da noite, horário em que deveria estar confortável e acomodada em uma das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória fazendo qualquer um de seus deveres ou começando seus estudos para os N.O.M.s que seguiam dali a alguns meses.

Gina se atrasara lendo um livro pego da biblioteca que dizia algo estranho à respeito dos trouxas. Seu pai motivava esse interesse nela, Hermione firmava esse interesse com ainda mais força e ela se via curiosa a entender mais sobre como era possível viver sem qualquer tipo de magia e ainda sobreviver a cada mínima dificuldade.

A ruiva gostava tanto de se isolar para ler qualquer coisa que fosse. Era aconchegante estar num lugar onde o único som que se escuta é a própria respiração e nada mais. Você dá valor a isso quando mora em uma casa com mais oito pessoas e dá valor a isso quando divide dormitório com mais quatro adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele.

Não que ela não gostasse de companhia, não. Mas é que todo mundo precisa de descanso e solidão de vez em quando. Isso era ainda mais agradável quando elfos domésticos ficavam realmente satisfeitos em ceder uma considerável cesta de bolinhos caseiros com recheio de chocolate saídos diretamente do forno.

As horas passaram voando e quando ela se deu conta percebeu que era eminente uma detenção por andar pelos corredores do castelo sozinha naquele horário, novamente. _Inaceitável_, bradaria um Snape de muito mau humor tirando alguns pontos de sua casa. E então ela ouviria mais uma vez que os tempos eram difíceis e que nem Hogwards era mais tão segura, além de que todo o cuidado que se poderia tomar era realmente pouco e duvidável.

Apressou-se a correr aqueles corredores na tentativa de não ser pega, ela realmente não deveria o ser. Na última semana devia ter perdido no mínimo cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória e aquilo a incomodava bastante porque não queria ser responsável pela perda da taça das casas.

Vozes altas ecoavam do fim de um corredor à leste, o que indicava o banheiro masculino. Parecia uma espécie de briga porque barulhos de algo como uma pequena demolição fizeram o coração de Gina sobressaltar.

Ela se virou naquela direção, refreando-se assim que parou frente ao que era a porta do banheiro. Definitivamente havia uma briga ali porque feitiços era dispersos e uma discussão se fazia audível, agora com mais nitidez.

Não era hora para pensar, porque o sensato era chamar algum adulto para resolver aquela situação, mas ela apenas sabia que tinha que fazer algo a respeito naquele momento.

Esgueirou-se pela entrada, percebendo que toda a movimentação vinha do fundo. Entre os boxes, escondeu-se o máximo que pôde para não ser vista até ter a maior amplitude sobre o que estava ocorrendo ali. Seria muito bom se Hermione estivesse lá para lhe trazer algum sentido com relação aos gritos.

Ela, como de súbito, reconheceu uma das vozes quando um grito ecoou pelo recinto, um feitiço estuporante que teria deixado a pessoa em uma situação muito má se não tivesse recuado a tempo. O jorro saiu da varinha ricocheteando até chocar-se na outra extremidade, estraçalhando em grandes pedaços uma enorme quantidade de vidro advindo do espelho.

- CONFRIGO. – A outra voz berrou e boxes do outro lado do lugar tornaram-se apenas pedaços de madeira indistintos.

Aparentemente o outro saíra daquilo sem qualquer arranhão, o que dera tempo para dizer um último e sobressalente feitiço. Dito em alto e bom tom, o ar pareceu congelar-se com o som da voz dele dizendo:

- SECTUMSEMPRA.

Ela se empertigou a tempo de ver o corpo de Malfoy quase inerte gemendo de dor. O sangue do mesmo escorrendo por poças de água vinda das torneiras quebradas. Sem pensar ou esperar, seus pés a guiaram para o garoto que estava desesperadamente ferido.

Mesmo que fosse _ele, _ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Mas o quê? Tentou se lembrar dos feitiços que sabia. Tentou repassar, num curto espaço de tempo, tudo que havia visto nas aulas.

Draco Malfoy estava chorando e ela se viu chorando por ele.

Nem se virou quando ouviu os passos de alguém saindo do banheiro porque sua preocupação era em minimizar a dor do garoto à sua frente.

Arrancou-lhe a camisa deixando à mostra todo o peitoral do loiro, apenas para perceber que a hemorragia não seria facilmente estancada. Pequenos filetes de pele estavam abertos em vários lugares do corpo dele, mas ela não tinha coragem de olhar em quais exatamente, todos os cortes eram desproporcionais ao tanto de sangue que provinha descompassadamente.

Os olhos cinza de Draco fitaram os olhos cor castanho canela de Gina por um momento e foi quando ela viu um brilho suplicante neles. Algo que, com toda certeza, ela não contava no momento.

Gina afastou as mangas de suas vestes e puxou sua varinha do bolso interno. Gina afastou os cabelos molhados da testa de Draco sentindo água, sangue e suor melando-os em contraste a textura sedosa que cada fio possuía. Gina reclinou-se e deu um pequeno beijo naquela parte do corpo que ela havia descoberto, porque era o que sua mãe faria vendo a dor de alguém.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, - murmurou finalmente, sentindo a voz falhar de uma forma desconfortável e rouca – eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Os feitiços estavam todos em sua mente, porque ela se interessava em ler livros avançados de sua matéria favorita. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, no fundo sabia disso.

Um suspiro e então ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as gotas de lágrimas rolando descontroladamente por suas bochechas. Tinha de fazer aquilo e logo.

- Vai doer um pouquinho, mas tudo vai ficar bem, – ela repediu na tentativa de tranqüilizar o outro – tudo bem, vamos lá. – Sua voz soando com mais confiança. – Vulnera Sanentur, – ela disse movimentando sua varinha numa linha reta pelo corpo do garoto, de uma extremidade à outra, com a mão livre por cima de sua mão que empunhava a varinha – Vulnera Sanentur – ela repetiu com convicção de que estava fazendo o feitiço exatamente como devia ser feito – Vulnera Sanentur.

Ela continuou repetindo até abrir os olhos para concluir que seu feitiço estava fazendo efeito. Sorriu, mas parou para voltar a se concentrar no feitiço, até que todos os ferimentos graves se tornaram apenas escoriações.

Não havia mais sangue empapuçando as vestes de Draco porque aparentemente tudo voltara para seu corpo, mas suas roupas estavam em frangalhos e todas horrivelmente molhadas.

Ele parecia abatido e Gina o ajudou a se levantar, oferecendo-se como apoio para que ele se mantivesse em pé. Ele não declinou daquele pequeno gesto, mas foi orgulhoso demais para deixar seu peso sobre o corpo da garota.

Saíram dali num silêncio cúmplice. Ela não queria ser intrometida e ele definitivamente não queria comentar o que havia acontecido. Então, ambos foram para as masmorras.

Gina sequer tinha certeza se queria estar ali porque em sua mente aquilo era ironicamente um ninho de cobra, mas ela tinha certeza de que Draco muito dificilmente conseguiria chegar até ali sozinho.

- _Anilius scytalei _– Ele vociferou, sem ter certeza do volume da própria voz, à frente de um muro de pedras.

Uma porta se conjurou e Gina teve certa noção de que estava em frente à porta da sala comunal da Sonserina e de que Draco havia dito uma senha para que aquilo acontecesse. Ela repetiu aquela senha mentalmente achando um pouco de graça, se é que a situação lhe permitia aquilo.

Draco puxava Gina por alguns corredores até que uma porta diferente e mais oponente das outras se fez distinta. A ruiva apenas ligou uma coisa à outra e concluiu que se tratava do quarto do monitor chefe, o que fazia sentido vindo de Malfoy.

Ele disse mais uma senha que ele não conseguiu discernir e então entraram naquele novo ambiente que pouco tinha a ver com o que estavam até então.

Se as masmorras tinham um ar sombrio e congelante, aquele quarto tinha toda a luz aprisionada. As paredes brancas eram adornadas com arabescos com prata e uma cama com docel via-se forrada com um aconchegante cobertor verde esmeralda sobre o colchão que fazia Gina querer pular como criança sobre ele.

Ela direcionava os movimentos dele, mas ele sabia o que fazer. Colocou-o sobre a cama e ajudou-o a tirar os sapatos e a parte superior de suas vestes, deixando apenas com que sua calça o abrigasse.

Draco murmurou _Accio _e uma calça de pijama voou em sua direção. Gina se virou a tempo de não se sentir extremamente vermelha por ter visto o que é indevido de Draco.

- Bom... – ela começou a dizer – Acho que é isso, vou embora.

Suas mãos taparam sua face tamanho era o seu constrangimento, mas logo abateu-se sobre ela o medo e a recusa. Como sair dali sem ser pega por nenhum dos alunos? E pior, como chegar até sua sala comunal sem ser pega por nenhum professor? Ela pensou em quantos pontos perderia, porque já era realmente tarde.

- Por que fez isso por mim, Weasley? – sua voz saiu quase anormal de tão arrastada, mas ela percebeu que ele estava mais composto.

- O que eu fiz? – ela disse doce e inocentemente, sem entender onde aquilo levaria.

- Você poderia ter me deixado ali, sangrando como uma presa abatida.

- E por que eu faria isso? – ela quase se indignou com absurdo pensamento.

- Porque você está em detenção comigo por estar fora da cama nesse horário, - ele se acomodou na cama, o que ela pode ver por ter se virado ainda mais incrédula. – não posso ser indisciplinado com meus deveres como monitor, você foi avisada muitas vezes. – ele não parecia sequer pesaroso. – Encontre-me às sete horas na biblioteca e agora, por favor – ele acrescentou as últimas palavras quase que com força – vá e me deixe descansar um pouco.

Ela se virou sem nada dizer. Sua cabeça estava pesada e dando um tipo de giro que fazia seu estômago reagir com indelicadeza. Um zumbido em seus ouvidos a fazia quase ficar tonta e sua orelhas estavam ainda mais escarlates que o tom de seu cabelo num dia de sol intenso.

Estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta quando a voz, novamente arrastada, disse num sussurro atrás de si:

- Obrigado, - ela notou que aquele tipo de atitude para com ela era bem difícil para ele, então resolveu tomar aquilo com satisfação – e por favor, não comente sobre o que viu.

A ruiva ouviu-o completar a frase vagamente, porque já estava no corredor decidida a estuporar qualquer sonserino que aparecesse em seu caminho. Ela notou que não havia meios de sair daquele lugar, não havia buraco ou algum tipo de maçaneta ou até mesmo uma alavanca.

- _Anilius scytalei _– Ela disse com a mesma determinação de Draco, meneando a cabeça com aprovação de seu gesto quando a porta foi novamente conjurada. – Que idiota, parece até uma prisão. – Ela comentou para si mesma.

Estando do lado de fora se sentira melhor e mais racional ao ponto de decidir que o certo a fazer, naquele momento, era correr para a Grifinória o mais rápido que pôde, para que assim nada a alcançasse.

Minutos depois de passar pelo buraco da mulher gorda, quase dizendo _Anilius scytalei _no lugar de _Hidromenta _(que é a senha certa), ela subiu as escadas desanimada para chegar ao seu dormitório, que parecia silencioso se não contasse as conversas infindáveis que sua colega Âmber Bolsbrac tinha com alguém em um sonho.

Já na cama, refletira sobre os últimos acontecimentos, tomada de uma excitação mesclada ao medo, uma felicidade mesclada à confusão e muita dor de cabeça. Aquilo era simplesmente demais para uma sextanista como ela, que só estava ali no lugar errado e na hora errada.

- Ótimo, - ela bufou, mas reprimiu a voz para não acordar nenhuma das garotas – agora ainda tenho essa maldita detenção.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois – Dívida de honra e sangue.<strong>

Gina levantou-se com a rapidez de um pomo, livrando-se de sua cama quentinha para jogar-se a mais um dia repleto de aulas que lhe pareciam maçantes naquele momento.

Nenhuma das outras garotas havia acordado, o que era bom, porque ela podia muito bem evitar qualquer pergunta sobre o porque de ter se atrasado mais uma noite enquanto seu mau humor matinal se fazia presente.

Ela escovava os dentes enquanto pensava sobre seu sonho, mirando-se no espelho com a escova frente à boca por algum momento.

Ela estava numa sala fria e escura. As paredes tinham pequenos blocos de gelo incrustados entre cada pedaço de seus tijolos. Sozinha, Gina andava na busca da saída até ouvir um grito agoniado e cheio de temor. Talvez o pior grito que ouvira em toda a sua vida. Correu na direção do som apenas para se deparar com Draco Malfoy estirado no chão, todo ensangüentado. Ela se aproximou a fim de fazer o que havia feito na noite anterior, mas as feridas estavam horrivelmente abertas e nada fazia efeito para estancá-las. O sangue de Draco se esvaia no chão, levando consigo a vida de Draco e ela ali, inútil, sem nada fazer a não ser chorar.

- É só um sonho idiota. – ela comentou ao que rumava para salão principal na tentativa de esquecer qualquer pensamento com relação ao garoto com um delicioso café da manhã.

Draco, por sua vez, teve o sono mais tranqüilo dos últimos meses. Nada de sonhos e nada de pesadelos, o que era ainda melhor. Levantou-se tão preguiçoso que precisou de alguns minutos para tomar coragem, vestir suas vestes de Hogwarts e ir finalmente tomar seu café.

Passou por alguns colegas e os lançou um sorriso de indiferença, coisa que só ele era capaz de fazer. Chegou ao salão nesse meio tempo e se sentou entre Blaise e Pansy. Instintivamente, olhou para a mesa dos grifinórios, deparando-se com a cabeleira ruiva que procurava, mirando-a banquetear-se com seus amigos.

- O que há de interessante ali? – Blaise soou curioso, parando em Potter e os Weasley, seguindo-se com deleite para Granger. – Ela seria uma boa esposa, se não fosse uma sangue ruim.

- Ew. – Pansy fez cara de nojo com aquela frase, retorcendo-se numa careta. – Não me faça vomitar logo de manhã, asqueroso.

Os dois riram até verem que Draco mal os ouvira. Sem entender, mas acostumados a atitudes como aquela, ignoraram dando os ombros e voltando ao papo sobre a taça de quadribol que ainda estava sendo disputada.

- Se Corvinal ganhar com a diferença de cento e vinte pontos da Grifinória nós ainda temos chance. – Pansy ponderou, andava interessada numa humilhação da casa oponente.

- O complicado é eles ganharem, odeio o que vou dizer, mas Potter é bom e rápido, seu corpo é esguio e isso o deixa ainda mais ligeiro. – disse Blaise a contragostos.

- Eu sei, e os Weasleys são bons, tanto o goleiro quanto aquela artilheira, acho que Grifinória só se deu bem contra Lufa Lufa por causa dela, acho mesmo.

- Inaceitável. – Draco disse inesperadamente.

- Claro que é, mas foi o que aconteceu... – continuou Pansy sem perceber que Draco sequer estava inteirada do assunto em pauta.

Na cabeça de Draco havia apenas uma coisa: humilhação.

Na cabeça de Draco não havia espaço para a mera idéia de receber algum tipo de ajuda, ainda mais se tratando de uma Weasley.

Draco levantou-se quase animado para dois tempos de poções com a Grifinória só porque sabia que poderia degradar um pouco aquele trio imbecil. E foi como ocorreu, porque o professor Slughorn se impressionava com os avanços inesperados que ele dava em sua matéria.

Depois havia a aula de feitiços, uma matéria fascinante se o professor não fosse tão decrépito. O loiro não tinha interesse algum, mas seguiu para seu dever como seguiria para a convocação numa guerra, o que poderia ser bem verdade.

Ele avistava a ruiva virando o corredor que dava acesso a sala de História da Magia e seu mau humor triplicou porque só o fez se lembrar da última noite e ainda do fato que devia lhe aplicar uma detenção mais tarde, ele sequer tinha pensado em qual punição seria apropriada porque internamente ele sabia que o castigo era muito além do fato de ela estar fora de sua casa tão tarde.

Não era justo, mas ele pouco se importava, porque os sonserinos não eram conhecidos por sua justiça.

No almoço Gina pareceu avoada, como em toda a manhã. Ela refletia na tentativa de achar sentido naquele ataque presenciado no banheiro. Tinha alguma noção de quem era o oponente de Draco, porque reconhecera aquela voz, mas não conseguia ligá-la a um rosto, o que a deixava extremamente frustrada. E só para piorar as coisas, Gina teria uma detenção, sabia que Draco não pegaria leve com ela, mas tinha esperança de que fosse algo que não lhe atrapalhasse no treino de quadribol porque ela queria muito ganhar aquele jogo e ainda mais, aquela taça.

Só por seus temores serem constantes, a tarde passou tão depressa quanto um golpe dos galhos do salgueiro lutador e isso a deixava levemente aterrorizada. Ainda se tratava de um Malfoy e a presença de qualquer membro daquela família ainda a deixava amedrontada desde seu incidente no primeiro ano.

Gina fora direto da aula para a biblioteca, folheando superficialmente um livro avançado de herbologia que Hermione havia lhe indicado. Era notável a tentativa de Hermione em transformar a cunhada em uma sabe-tudo como ela, mas um pouco tarde demais, visto que ela só tinha mais um ano e meio para alcançar algum progresso.

Draco não precisou procurar muito pela garota porque seus olhos eram astutos e aquela coloração de cabelo se destacaria em qualquer lugar.

Ele se deslocou até a mesa ao fundo escolhida por ela e se sentou sem nada dizer por algum instante. Gina fitou-o com tanto interesse e animação quanto o que passava os olhos pelos dizeres daquele livro.

- Quase respeitável sua pontualidade, – ele retesou as mãos frente ao seu peito. – mas é uma pena que não seja tão responsável com horários quando se tratam de sua própria segurança. Eu não preciso lembrá-la do período que toda a comunidade bruxa está passando, pode parecer calmo e tranqüilo, mas nem Hogwards é mais segura, como bem deve saber.

- Sim, qual é minha detenção, afinal? – Gina ignorou todo aquele discurso que já sabia na ponta da língua. – Eu sinto muito, mas já sei disso tudo.

- Você terá que fazer a ronda noturna pelo castelo comigo três vezes na semana por um mês. – levantando-se, ele fingiu não ver o desagrado tingindo as feições da garota. – É melhor se apressar, temos cerca de dez minutos para começar com a rota de hoje.

- Mas eu nem jantei. – e foi quando ele deu seu sorriso de desdém.

- Sinto muito, mas já sei disso tudo. – Draco Malfoy dera-lhe as costas. – Daqui a dez minutos no saguão principal na porta de carvalho, não aceito atrasos.

A ruiva ficou parada por alguns segundos porque era só o que conseguia fazer. Ela teria que conviver com Draco, perderia noites de estudos e talvez até noites de treino. Sua vida não podia ficar pior, acreditava piamente naquilo.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo, como sempre acontecia, teve que correr. Seus pulmões e coração clamando por calma para respirar descentemente. Tudo à sua volta parecia um borrão indistinto de cores e nessa hora ela deu graças a Merlin por estar na biblioteca, o que era consideravelmente perto do lugar marcado por Malfoy.

Parou o encontrando no lugar marcado, fitando algo que ela não podia distinguir porque sua cabeça estava quase latejando. Ela se aproximou rapidamente dele deixando apenas que sua respiração ofegante anunciasse a sua chegada.

- Como eu disse, quase respeitável. – ele virou-se com a expressão dura. – Você me segue em silêncio, é só o que precisa fazer.

Os passos dele foram ecoando à frente e Gina ia atrás, onde quer que ele fosse. Por horas eles se limitaram a isso, sem uma palavrinha trocada, Draco apenas olhava por cima dos ombros para se certificar que a garota ainda o acompanhava. Nada de errado no castelo, deviam comemorar?

- Você pode esperar um pouco, Malfoy? Meus pés já estão doendo. – A ruiva cortou o silêncio abruptamente, já sem paciência, vendo-o se virar e revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, você pode se sentar um pouco já que tudo anda levemente calmo, mas se apresse.

Gina sentou no chão aprumando suas vestes sobre seu corpo para protegê-la do frio que o contato com as pedras lhe proporcionava. Draco escorou as costas ao lado com uma pequena distância de segurança.

- Não vamos demorar. – ele avisou.

- Isso não tem muito a ver com o fato de seu estar desrespeitando o horário de recolher, não é?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Weasley? – tentou mostrar desinteresse em sua voz arrastada.

- Com quem estava brigando?

- Não é de sua conta.

- Você pode me dizer se quiser. – Gina viu de relance uma certa intriga em seus olhos.

- Acontece que eu não quero dizer. – replicou.

- Você pode dizer a algum dos professores.

- Eu posso cuidar dos meus problemas sozinho, Weasley, não preciso de nenhum deles para isso.

- Você precisou de mim, - os dois se encararam fixamente – e se eu estivesse na cama no horário certo eu não teria como curar suas feridas e você teria perdido tanto sangue que nem estaria aqui agora.

- Weasley, você é impossível, - ele disse por fim - eu agradeço por isso, mas não diminui seus erros.

- Mas justifica-os, eu estava correndo para minha cama quando ouvi gritos e barulho de coisas se quebrando, achei que podia ajudar...

- Você acha que pode ajudar o mundo assim?

- Não, só algumas pessoas, isso já me deixariam mais satisfeita. – ela parou no que pareceu uma reflexão. – Quem era, Malfoy?

- Eu já disse, não é de sua conta. – e Draco sorriu, finalizando aquele assunto. – Como sabia aquele feitiço? Nem eu sabia. – admitiu.

- O que importa, _Malfoy, – _seu nome soou com uma mesura sarcástica na boca da ruiva – não é como eu sei o feitiço, – ela continuava desfilando seu sarcasmo – mas sim que eu sei o feitiço e salvei a sua pele. - O queixo de Draco despencou porque ele não esperava que ela dissesse algo assim, ele imaginou que ela era uma garota doce e quase submissa. Ele viu nela uma obstinação assustadora. – Aceito a detenção, mas você me deve uma.

- E o que você quer?

- Na hora certa você vai saber. – Gina se levantou espanando com as mãos as vestes para tirar a poeira que ali se impregnara. – Agora podemos terminar essa maldita ronda, não é?

Ela seguiu à frente, sentiu um poder emanando de si mesma. Algo que ela gostava a cada segundo mais de experimentar, fazendo um calorzinho e satisfação por saber que Draco a seguia e que agora tinha para com ela uma espécie de dívida da qual poderia tirar proveito caso ele fosse déspota em seu cargo de monitor chefe.

As horas subseqüentes passaram mais rápido agora, Draco anunciou o fim da ronda e levou a garota até frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Gina viu-o virar no corredor pelo qual acabaram de seguir e disse a senha, entrando para a sala comunal e seguindo para seu quarto, deleitando-se com um sono mais tranqüilo que na noite anterior.

Amanhã teria treino isso é um bom motivo para deixá-la mais animada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo três – Limiar entre o bem e o mal.<strong>

Gina já andava em direção ao campo para seu treino quando Malfoy lhe alcançara.

- Onde pensa que vai, Weasley? Tem uma ronda para me acompanhar. – ele disse pacífico ao ponto do divertimento.

- Quê? Não, eu tenho treino, me desculpe.

- Desde quando detenção é algo que se pode fugir?

- Eu não estou fugindo, – suas orelhas estavam anormalmente vermelhas. – mas não estou pedindo para ser dispensada, só estou avisando que não poderei ir hoje, irei amanhã.

Ela virou ás costas a ele, mas aquilo era impertinência demais na visão de Draco que lhe agarrou o pulso impulsivamente.

- E eu estou avisando que vai hoje, agora e sem mais palavras. – ele ia puxando-a sem gentileza alguma.

- Malfoy, onde vai com minha artilheira?

- Ela tem detenção comigo, Potter, e como monitor chefe devo pregar minha autoridade. – ele disse sem sequer se virar para o outro.

- Você pode soltá-la, acredito que ele não vá _correr_ e além do mais, ela sabe andar sozinha, certo Gina?

De contragosto, Draco a soltou e os garotos a viram massagear o pulso com as marcas dos dedos do loiro em sua pele alva.

- Garotos não sabem mesmo como tratar uma mulher. – ela disse baixo, mas de forma audível para os dois.

- Eu conversei com a professora McGonagall, Ginevra Weasley irá cumprir a detenção nos dias que você estabelecer, desde que isso não atrapalhe as atividades escolares dela e isso inclui nossos treinos de quadribol. – Harry deu um sorriso triunfante. – Vamos, Gina.

A garota seguiu o moreno decididamente rumo ao campo onde o treino se passaria, queria mesmo sair do campo de visão de Draco antes que ele a azarasse, ou antes que atacasse Harry pelas contas por tomá-lo a autoridade no momento.

Ela sabia que podia ter revertido a situação muito mais fácil e sem irritar tanto Malfoy, mas não queria desperdiçar aquele pequeno poder que fora transferido a ela.

De relance Gina viu o olhar de Draco penetrando-lhe a carne, alcançando algo como sua alma. Não era um olhar muito agradável e era bem pesado para se manter fixo a ele.

Seguiu para o campo um pouco atrás de Harry e logo se juntaram ao resto do time que estava animado com a perspectiva da vitória.

O céu estava muito escuro e as nuvens se fechavam em grandes aglomerações. Rajadas de ventos bem gelados passavam por eles balançando as capas que cobriam seus corpos numa débil proteção contra o frio que já ia denotando o inverno que chegaria com força total.

Harry repassou algumas táticas que vinham treinando há semanas. Ele era um bom capitão porque aprendera com Olívio a ser observador e aproveitar os pontos negativos do time oponente para se ganhar. Não era algo sujo, já que todos faziam.

Gina montou em sua vassoura quando recebeu a ordem, deu um solavanco com os pés no chão e logo saiu voando com sua Comet pelo campo atrás da Goles que já fora solta. O vento lhe incomodando no rosto.

Ela sabia o que tinha a fazer, quadribol era um jogo prático e bem simples de se entender: Os batedores tinham que proteger os outros jogadores de Balaços voadores, que eram as bolas enfeitiçadas para distrair e acertá-los. Os artilheiros faziam gol com a Goles. O goleiro vigiava três grandes aros para que não fizessem gols neles. E finalmente, o apanhador era responsável unicamente pelo Pomo de Ouro, a partida só acaba quando ele concretiza seu intento.

Gina voada livremente pelo campo, pegando a Goles diversas vezes e tento a proeza de marcar alguns gols no irmão. Outras vezes Rony conseguia bloquear o ataque.

Harry não estava tentando pegar o pomo porque queria observar seus jogadores treinando o que acaba de ressaltar, e precisava corrigi-los quando necessário para que fizessem o trabalho da forma certa.

Era seu último ano e era um ano muito difícil para todo e qualquer bruxo, mas ele queria mesmo ganhar aquilo.

O treino acabou, todos saíram tão animados quanto chegaram porque mesmo exaustos tinham credibilidade em sua qualidades, cada um em sua posição.

Iriam direto para sua casa, mas se assustaram com a presença de alguém que finalmente saiu das sombras.

- Você estava nos espionando. – Cuspiu ferozmente Rony para Malfoy.

- Não, nem me dou ao trabalho. – sua voz denotara monotonia. – Só quero falar com a Weasley.

- O que quer com ela? – o ruivo entrou na frente da irmã.

- Deixa, Ron, eu cuido disso. – ela esgueirou-se da proteção do irmão e fui até Malfoy, parando ao seu lado. – Eu encontro vocês mais tarde.

Malfoy arrancaria seus órgãos internos para vender ao mercado negro de poções ou talvez torturasse a pobre garota até que ela esquecesse quem era e todos do seu convívio. Talvez só piorasse a detenção multiplicando-a por cinco meses ou até o resto de sua vida.

A voz dos seus amigos não era mais audível e abateu-se a idéia de que era estava só com um inimigo. Ainda era assim que ela via o garoto, mesmo que soubesse que ele tinha grandes fraquezas.

- Não me agrada em nada a impertinência e a arrogância do Potter – ele fitou-a pelo canto dos olhos – porque ele tem que entender que eu sou uma autoridade, mas você não tem culpa.

- A ordem veio de um patamar acima da sua autoridade, a professora McGonagall.

- Tudo bem, mas você ainda tem uma detenção e se você não se comportar não ajudará em nada.

- Malfoy, é muito a fazer em tão pouco tempo. São deveres, os N.O.M.s, o quadribol, Hermione está me fazendo estudar e ler ainda mais. – a ruiva confidenciava aquilo tudo sem nem saber o porquê. – E agora essa detenção maldita. – ela bufou.

- Também tenho meus deveres, mas eu estou reclamando?

- Não estou reclamando, mas bem, o que quer comigo?

- Vamos esquematizar as coisas porque eu não quero mais ouvir Potter me dizer como agir. Segunda, quarta e sexta você tem detenções comigo. Eu não me importo com o resto, mas esses dias estão firmados. Seus outros deveres ficam pro resto dos dias, organize-se. – ele suspirou. – Não vou ser bonzinho com você, criança, agora ande, vou te levar até o maldito retrato e te deixar segura na toca do leão.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quatro – Cem pontos para Grifinória.<strong>

Já havia pouco mais de duas semanas que Gina pagava sua detenção com Malfoy. Todas as noites definidas por eles se passavam arrastadas porque ele não fazia questão alguma de ser agradável.

Nada acontecia de anormal. Até parecia que toda aquela história de guerra era uma lenda para assustar os alunos e controlá-los, mas é claro que isso era tolo demais para se pensar.

- Eu deveria te prender. – Draco disse quando viravam para onde dava o banheiro semi destruído por ele e seu misterioso oponente.

- Como assim, Malfoy?

- Prendo a melhor artilheira da Grifinória e aumento as chances da Sonserina ganhar a taça. – ele disse entre risos.

- Que lisonjeiro saber que me acha uma oponente tão boa e mais ainda que me teme. – ela parou na que restara da porta, fitando o interior destruído do banheiro. – Engraçado eles não terem arrumado aqui.

- Os professores entendem bem mais do que você precisa saber, criança.

- Por que nunca me conta mais?

- Porque não é de sua conta. – ele a viu entrando no banheiro sem dar-lhe atenção. – Onde está indo?

- Eu me lembro da voz, mas eu nunca consegui ligá-la ao dono. Estava escuro demais para absorver a imagem e eu estava assustada demais com seu corpo ali. – ela apontou para um lugar no chão. – Vi seus olhos e por mais que não admita, você pediu ajuda com o olhar. Foi estranho.

- Estranho por quê? – Draco a seguia de perto. – Qualquer um pode ser acertado por um feitiço.

- Tinha mais sangue no chão do que em seu corpo, Malfoy. – Gina lhe lembrou. – Nunca vi nada daquele tipo antes, nada mesmo. Seus ferimentos pareciam leves, mas os danos eram drásticos, mais dois minutos e você seria um ótimo fantasma substituto para o Barão Sangrento.

- Antes de te ver eu achei que ia morrer, acho que é impossível não fazer reflexões de sua vida quando se pensa que é o fim.

- E o que refletiu? – a ruiva viu que ele abriu a boca e o remendou com voz arrastada e falsamente masculina – Não é de sua conta, Weasley.

Eles riram com aquele pequeno gesto, mas voltaram a ficar sérios.

- Podemos ir dormir, você tem jogo e eu não vou poder te prender mesmo. – eles saíam e rumavam para a porta da casa da garota. – Além do mais, quero estar lá disposto a torcer para Corvinal.

**._.**

Gina tomava seu café sozinha naquele sábado porque a maior parte das pessoas da escola resolvera dormir até mais tarde ou dar um passeio pelos jardins do castelo antes do grande jogo.

Ela foi sozinha para o vestiário e viu alguém de costas, mirando pelo vidro de uma janela, para o que dava ao lado das arquibancadas. Reconhecera pelos cabelos perfeitamente lisos que ficavam abaixo de um gorro de pele.

- Malfoy, veio me azarar ou prender? – Gina disse surpresa pela presença do outro.

- Nem um e nem outro. – ele virou-se a fim de fitá-la. – Não vou torcer por seu time por questões mais antigas que eu possa controlar, mas vim lhe desejar sorte de qualquer forma e avisar que não se machuque porque eu me sentiria muito infeliz se tivesse que ser condescendente à respeito da detenção que tem a cumprir.

- Não vou me machucar, querido, - ela disse radiante – mas obrigada pela... – ela procurava a palavra certa. – Consideração. – completou incerta.

Eles deram um aceno de concordância. Draco foi para as arquibancadas e Gina entrou no vestiário, encontrou todo o time se arrumando, logo fez o mesmo. Todos num silêncio nervoso, a tensão invadindo o ar.

Madame Hooch fez com que os capitães apertassem as mãos e soou o apito para que a partida começasse.

Desde a noite anterior caía uma chuvinha fina, mas muito gelada. O céu estava cinzento e o sol se escondia atrás das nuvens. Havia vento, o que dava a sensação de mais frio do que realmente estava.

Os quatorze jogadores já estavam em suas posições, voando junto às bolas pelo céu. Smith comentava cada passe, cada investida ousada, cada mínima ação com entusiasmo.

Todos da escola queriam que Grifinória ganhasse, exceto Sonserina que teria a sua chance revista.

- WEASLEY DEFENDE MAIS UMA... – Ele gritou acima dos berros da torcida. – Esse ruivo é mesmo o nosso rei, não é mesmo? E agora a posse da Goles está com a grifinória, Alicia voa pelo campo sem impedimento algum, AH, POR MERLIN...

- OOOOOHHHH... – todos fizeram em uníssono.

- Ritchie defendeu aquele balaço que Bradley lançou em direção a Robins, essa foi por pouco, acho que ela perderia a cabeça...

- Smith, não seja grosseiro. – Disse McGonagall ao lado do garoto.

- Desculpa, professora – sem graça, ele continuou a partida – Olha, parece que Potter está perseguindo alguma coisa, será que ele achou o Pomo? Não sei, mas acho que Terry Boot acha o mesmo porque está no encalço de Harry... AH, WEASLEY MARCA MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA.

Grifinória já estava com uma vantagem de setenta pontos a vinte e Harry procurava com afinco o pomo pelo céu do campo e até mesmo na parte inferior. Avistava um ponto brilhoso com aparência dourada na torcida e voava freneticamente naquela direção, mas logo ele sumiu e Harry presumiu que se tratava do reflexo de um relógio.

Boot, por sua vez, rumou para o lado oposto do campo e Harry o seguiu com o olhar foi quando avistou o pomo ali. O garoto da Corvinal não teria muita chance com Harry perseguindo-o em sua Firebolt.

- MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, já são noventa pontos a vinte pontos da Corvinal, mas parece que a vitória é eminen... – mal acabara a frase quando Harry alcançou Boot, o ultrapassou e agarrou o pomo sem muita dificuldade. – E GRIFINÓRIA É A VENCEDORA.

Ninguém estava mais ouvindo porque todos estavam gritando em viva e se abraçando. O time se reuniu lá embaixo e fora recebido por uma horda de torcedores extasiados com o resultado do jogo.

Entrementes, ninguém vira o sorriso discreto que Draco Malfoy dava em seu acento porque todos estavam preocupados em comemorar ou em praguejar aquele final. Ele tinha que admitir que a Weasley era realmente boa e que aquela partida devia ser dedicada a ela, mesmo que Potter tenha uma significância considerável no final das contas.

Draco saiu da algazarra querendo apenas uma coisa, silêncio. Passou pelas pessoas quase sem ser percebido. Até seus amigos preferiram ficar junto com o resto do pessoal da Sonserina lamentando o resultado. Melhor assim, ele refletira.

- Malfoy, - uma voz feminina lhe chamara – espere, idiota.

- Você não tem uma vitória a comemorar, Weasley? – perguntou se virando a ela.

Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e suas vestes pingando devido à chuva que assomara a todos. Seus olhos estavam muito vivos e brilhantes, ou foi o que pareceu porque ela sorria encantadoramente.

Os dois andaram juntos algum tempo antes que algo fosse dito.

- Onde é que você está indo? – a voz dela soando curiosidade.

- Estava indo atrás de paz, mas você não vai deixar isso acontecer. – ela riu àquele comentário.

- Eu também queria paz, meus ouvidos ainda estão zunindo com todos os gritos.

- Achei que se concentrava na partida. – o loiro pareceu pensar.

- Sim, mas eu não sou surda.

Tudo pareceu finalmente calar-se. As pessoas deviam estar secas e acolhidas no calor. Mas Gina estava tremendo de frio graças às vestes ainda molhadas, Draco estava incomodado com aquilo. Ele tirou seu próprio casaco e envolveu a garota pelos ombros com ele, ficando apenas com uma camisa de mangas longas sobre a camiseta.

- Você realmente não deveria estar comemorando? – Draco suspirou, vendo-a segui-lo novamente.

- Espero que esteja preparado, vamos detonar com a Sonserina. – ela riu o ignorando. – Você viu, somos realmente bons.

- Weasley, não somos páreo para vocês. – lançou seu olhar de desprezo. – Ganhar da Corvinal é fácil, mas nós somos bem diferentes.

- Não os menospreze, eles jogaram muito bem. – a garota disse num muxoxo. – Você sabe que vai congelar se ficar só com isso aí, não é? – ela fez menção de o casaco de seu corpo.

- Não ouse fazer isso, Weasley, não sou de ter boas atitudes então aceite quando eu fizer uma. – ele sentiu suas bochechas ardendo, mas só um pouquinho.

- Obrigada, Draco. -ela não sabia o que tinha lhe dado na cabeça para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, só parecia algo legal a se fazer depois de ele ter um ato tão gentil. – Parece que o inverno vem bem forte, não é?

- Esse é mais um daqueles assuntos de quem não tem nada o que falar, certo? Vou ser educado mais uma vez. – ele riu com ela. – Aparentemente esse será o inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos setenta anos, animador, não? – ele ironizou.

- Vou treinar feitiços aquecedores, pode ser útil. – Gina se aprumou. – Agora é melhor eu ir, estão me esperando.

Draco só acenou e a viu sorrir enquanto se distanciava. Algo dentro dele dava graças a Merlin por estar sozinho finalmente, mas algo bem maior não queria que ela se fosse porque sua presença era algo bom e prazeroso.

**._.**

Aos pés da escada, às seis horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos da noite, Gina se encontrava com um grosso livro no colo. A capa estava gasta e denotava sua idade avançada. Uma capa de couro preta com os dizeres em letras garrafas _As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção _na cor prateada. Era o livro que usara alguns anos atrás na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte da Trevas. A garota sabia quase tudo decorado, mas achava engraçado e útil revisar aqueles preceitos tão fundamentais na vida de qualquer bruxo.

Draco chegou silenciosamente, como sempre, e então percebeu que a ruiva estava absorta em sua leitura. Sem ser notado pode observá-la sem constrangimento. Ele não sabia por que, mas gostava de olhá-la.

Por exemplo, notava que ela brincava com mexas do cabelo sem ver, enrolando-as em seu dedo indicador. Ou que ele tinha o costume de morder o lábio constantemente. A forma como se sentava e a total concentração que se dispunha.

Ele pigarreou para chamá-la e para se chamar a razão.

- Vamos? – ele a viu se levantando com um aceno. – Acho que podemos acabar isso logo, é sua última noite de detenção e não vejo mais o porquê da punição.

- Não? – ambos começaram a ronda. – Incrível, Malfoy, totalmente incrível.

- O que?

- Sua total concepção, mas está sempre equivocado. – ela suspirou, andando na frente para indicar que finalizaria o assunto com aquilo.

Draco quase parou para mirá-la pelas costas porque tinha ficado bem confuso com a efusiva que ela lhe dera. Mas ele andou mais devagar, respeitando o espaço que a ruiva exigia.

- Vai passar as férias de natal na escola? – ele queria descontrair o ambiente que ficara tenso.

- Não sei ainda, não me decidi. Não quero viajar, mas querem passar a data em família.

- Acho que deveria ir.

- Você vai para casa?

- Não. – respondeu ele secamente.

- Por quê?

- Por que iria, Weasley? – o olhar dele era triste.

- Acho que devia me contar quem é o garoto que te atacou no banheiro. – Gina ainda mantinha isso firme em cada conversa que podia ter com o garoto porque ainda não conseguia identificar o agressor sozinho. – E porque, eu deveria saber.

- Desista, Weasley.

Ela bufou e ele riu, ambos se entregando ao silêncio por algumas horas, andando por todos os cantos do castelo atrás de algo anormal ou perigoso. Mas nada, nada ocorria nunca. E de certa forma, era assustador, porque nenhum probleminha, mínimo que fosse, acontecia.

Gina foi dispensada por Draco que a acompanhou até o retrato da mulher gorda. Ele ficara ali esperando até que ela atravessasse o buraco mal se despedindo do outro. Eles ainda se veriam, e eles ainda eram algo como inimigos. Depois do natal tudo voltaria ao normal. Por que seria diferente?

Gina subiu o primeiro degrau da escada com o coração acelerado como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Mas ela teve um lapso e percebeu que realmente estava de fato.

Gina voltou às pressas pelo buraco da mulher gorda e viu o loiro se distanciando ao longo, apertando a capa sobre o corpo. Ela foi até ele decidida e o viu se virar para ela ao ouvir seus passos.

Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e fez com que seus lábios alcançassem a bochecha do loiro, deixando um beijo rápido ali, mas o contato foi suficiente para que seu coração praticamente saltasse por sua boca.

Gina sussurrou um _Feliz Natal, Draco_ e voltou a sua sala comunal deixando um Draco bem atônito ali.

Ele devia apenas ter dito: _Feliz Natal para você também, Gina, sentirei sua falta._ Mas ele continuou parado ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco – Dezembro.<strong>

O que restava de Dezembro passou bem rápido porque a ilusão de espírito natalino propulsionava o tempo e todos esperavam o ano novo com esperança e dignidade.

Gina estava em casa, pensando e querendo o que não podia.

Draco estava na escola, querendo e pensando no que não podia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis – Um bom dia para feitiços.<strong>

Janeiro passou tão rápido quanto fevereiro chegou e logo todas as flores dos jardins de Hogwards estavam floridos com uma variedade enorme de plantas que deixava a professora Sprout enlouquecida.

Os alunos já começavam a viver numa rotina diferente porque deviam se preparar para muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como os exames da escola e uma guerra que estava para estourar.

Algumas coisas realmente tinham mudado, porque mesmo em plena primavera havia um frio no ar que nada tinha a ver com o clima. Mesmo com toda a cor que as flores deixavam nos canteiros e jardins, o cinza era a cor mais vista por onde quer que se olhesse.

As pessoas estavam mais juntas e se olhavam como se pudesse ser a última vez, algo naquilo dava mais força a laços e todos pensavam que se um amor sobrevivesse à guerra ele sobreviveria a qualquer coisa, na verdade.

Hogwards, que antes era um dos lugares mais seguros da terra, deixou de ser um bom abrigo para ser somente um lugar de estudos. A maioria dos alunos tinha medo até de andar sozinho porque alguns homens de vestes negras rondavam a propriedade.

Todos estudavam com afinco, mas se perguntavam até quando a muralha de feitiços deixados como herança pelas gerações e gerações de diretores seria um forte obstáculo para homens da força negra que procuravam novos integrantes para seu intuito.

Agora, faltando apenas uma semana para a definição da taça de quadribol, todos se esqueciam um pouco dos problemas e se entregavam a infindáveis discussões sobre a chance de Sonserina contra a vantagem que Grifinória já possuía. Era a única válvula de escape que eles podiam se dar ao luxo de ter, já que as visitas a Hogsmeade estavam terminantemente proibidas.

**._.**

Gina voltava de seu treino com seus companheiros na sexta-feira, uma noite antes do grande jogo, animada com as suas possibilidades. Em sua mente, assim como na de todos do time, a vitória era da Grifinória. Sonserina não ia pegar leve, pelo contrário lutaria com a pequena chance que tinham.

Estatisticamente, Lufa-Lufa estava em quarto lugar e Corvinal em terceiro. Sonserina e Grifinória ainda disputavam o primeiro lugar, mas Sonserina tinha que ganhar com uma mínima diferença de trezentos e cinqüenta pontos.

Só o pomo não os daria a vitória, o que quer dizer que Grifinória poderia ganhar mesmo não o capturando. Harry era orgulhoso demais para deixar isso acontecer e ele confessava isso. Eles ganhariam com o pomo em mãos.

Draco, deitado em sua cama, tentava descansar um pouco, porque o próximo dia era de extrema importância não só para ele, mas como para todos de sua casa.

Ele tinha que dar o melhor de si e ganhar. Ganhar porque era seu último ano ali. Ganhar porque estava contra Harry Potter. Ganhar porque toda a Sonserina esperava e queria isso. E ganhar, principalmente, porque isso faria com que tivesse algo a conversar com a Weasley.

É claro que o último fator era o que menos contava. Ele pelo menos mentia sobre isso tão facilmente que quase acreditava, mas tudo bem. Tudo iria bem.

**._.**

Toda a escola agora tomava seu lugar nas arquibancadas para o grande jogo. O ambiente parecia o mesmo que se esperava de uma Copa Mundial de quadribol. Até os céus estavam à favor dos jogadores e até mesmo daqueles que iriam apenas assistir.

O sol estava característico do meio-dia, mas a força de seus raios nem ofuscava a visão de ninguém. Havia uma brisa morna, mas ela era agradável. Tudo propiciava para que tirassem as roupas de verão do malão, mesmo que não estivessem no verão.

Cada um, em sua posição, cortava o céu sobre o campo com rapidez, independente do modelo de sua vassoura. Era quase como borrões indistintos, mas Smith narrava cada acrobacia e cada passe dando, à contragosto dos professores, suas opiniões pessoais.

- Malfoy está atrás de Potter, os dois parecem um só... DEZ PONTOS PARA SONSERINA, não foi muito justo, mas AH, VEJA SÓ... – ele apontou para os arcos. – PONTO DUPLO DA GRIFINÓRIA, WEASLEY PASSOU PARA SPINNET QUE FEZ UM GOL, WEASLEY AGARROU A BOLA, PASSOU DE NOVO PARA SPINNET QUE PASSOU PARA GINA WEASLEY E MARCOU MAIS UM GOL... IMPRESSIONANTE...

Todos se calaram abruptamente porque a atenção deles fora absorvida pelos apanhadores que corriam atrás de um pequeno pontinho dourado. Todos os olhavam boquiaberta porque estavam emparelhados um ao outro. Todos se calaram e espiavam com os olhos em fendas Draco quase agarrar o pomo. Todos gritaram e festejaram quando Harry pegou o pomo e deixou um oponente muito frustrado voando em círculos.

- EEE GRIFINÓRIA GANHA A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL DO ANOO...

Mas Zacarias não precisava narrar isso para que todos soubessem.

Mas uma luz vermelha cortou o céu. Por sorte não havia nenhum dos jogadores sobrevoando o campo. Exceto Draco que caiu num baque surdo no chão.

Mas ninguém lhe deu muita atenção porque todas as arquibancadas estavam sendo devastadas e destroçadas por feitiços que vinham de algum lugar invisível e incerto demais para ser combatido.

Os professores queriam acalmar os alunos, mas eles também estavam simplesmente sendo pisoteados por crianças histéricas. O mais racional, e o que era mais possível de se fazer, é tentar manter um maior número de pessoas juntos.

Foi quando tudo parou, porque no céu algo surgia.

Foi nesse momento que Gina viu Draco inconsciente no chão e correu para acudi-lo sem pensar em mais nada, em mais nada mesmo, o que excluía sua segurança.

Foi quando Gina puxou as vestes de Draco para verificar se seu coração batia ainda, e ela quase sorriu em meio ao desespero ao perceber que sim.

Foi quando a grande Marca Negra foi conjurada no céu fazendo toda a luz se esvair. Todos mirando com arrebatamento o oponente e cruel Lord das Trevas voando em direção àquele aglomerado de pessoas, saindo exatamente de onde seria a boca da cobra que o caracterizava tanto.

E foi assim que o terror fora instalado novamente, porque todas as defesas do castelo tinham sido quebradas e eles finalmente entenderam que não havia segurança em lugar nenhum em todo o mundo. Hogwarts ruíra.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo sete – Rastro da morte.<strong>

Um homem possuía seu rosto escondido por um capuz negro ligado a sua capa. Ele andou por entre alguns dos alunos, se afastando de seus companheiros comensais e arrastando corpos consigo.

- Olhe sem medo na face de seus _inimigos_, - ele entoou pausadamente para um grupo de crianças que tentava se refugiar em vão enquanto ele deixava seu capuz cair - seja honrado e forte para que _Deus_ possa amá-lo. – ele deu um tapa no rosto de um garoto loiro, mais velho, que entrara na frente para defender os outros. - Isso é para que nunca esqueça. – e um jorro verde saiu de sua varinha.

Ele se distanciou e uma garota com tranças cor de terra caiu entre o grupo de pessoas logo à frente.

Essa foi a primeira vítima da batalha de Hogwarts.

Alguns dos mais velhos travavam uma luta contra os homens intrusos, o que era totalmente indigno porque só serviam para atrasá-los um pouco. Os professores lutavam e tentavam proteger seus pupilos. Logo, toda a _Ordem_ aparatara pelos cantos do castelo e a desordem estava declarada.

Gina fizera Draco acordar desesperadamente, ambos se levantaram num intrépido motivacional e correram juntos o mais longe que podiam, porque o loiro a queria longe de perigo.

A garota olhou para trás à procura de um de seus amigos, mas não viu nenhum deles ali. Seu coração ficou apertado, mas sua mente se refugiava na idéia de que eles tinham achado algum lugar que os mantivesse a salvo, sobretudo Harry.

Ela tinha certeza que algum deles faria a maior idiotice da vida ou salvaria o mundo, porque era uma das coisas que se esperava que o destino e todo o universo conspiravam para promover.

Malfoy correu com Gina, quase a pegando no colo para andar mais rápido, mas isso só os atrasaria mais.

- Onde diabos estamos indo? – Gina parou abruptamente levada pelas lágrimas que cegavam seus olhos.

As coisas foram tomando proporção e racionalidade para ela. Naquele momento toda a sociedade bruxa estava ciente do ataque covarde às crianças da escola. Naquele momento todos os pais foram salvar a vida de seus filhos. E naquele momento toda a propriedade devia estar infestada de agentes da Ordem para destruir Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Não fique aí parada, temos que sair daqui. – uma nova tentativa de puxá-la. – Vamos. – e Gina percebeu aquela conhecida súplica no olhar de Malfoy.

- Eu simplesmente não posso... – ela irrompia em lágrimas e soluços – Minha família... Lá... Oh meu Deus...

Ela voltou pela mesma passagem que tinha atravessado com Draco, sua varinha em punho e a fúria se mesclando a confusão. O que ela faria quando tivesse que enfrentar o temido mal? E será que todos estavam lá? Será que aquela altura estavam todos vivos... Ainda?

Draco ficou atônito olhando-a se afastar. Pensou em ir atrás dela, pensou no que faria para protegê-la e concluiu que tudo. Ele faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance, mesmo sem saber exatamente porque nutria esse sentimento de proteção exacerbada pela garota.

Mas no fim das contas, Ginevra provou não precisar de um guarda costas. Se for para fazer algo certo, que fosse algo que surtisse efeito maior e mais definitivo. E parece que a aura superior concordava com isso, porque ele ouvia um duelo a alguns metros dali.

Ele suspirou, tomando-se de coragem. Algo que vinha aprendendo gradativamente com a Weasley. Aproximou-se do foco de ação e se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto engraçada.

Numa sala, fora de toda a órbita de batalha, estava Potter estirado no chão junto ao Weasley e Granger presos em cordas muito bem apertadas que deixavam marcas na pele exposta dos garotos.

Voldemort estava a uma distância de dois metros do garoto que vinha tentando matar por dezessete anos, sua varinha estava em riste, possivelmente esperando um contra-atraque de seu oponente porque evidentemente havia uma luta travada ali.

Draco deixou seus olhos se demorarem num homem que estava ao canto. Seu cabelo majestosamente penteados e presos num rabo de cavalo que esgueirava-se por suas costas. O vermelho de fúria tingiu seu olhar e nada era muito racional em sua mente.

- Ora, ora... – a voz fria de Voldemort se fez soar – Lucius, receio que temos uma pequena reunião de família aqui.

- Peço perdão, mi lorde. – disse o loiro mais velho, chegando mais perto de seu filho – Espero que tenha escolhido o lado certo por quem lutar. – quase gentilmente ele abraçou seu filho.

- Do contrário, acontecerá comigo o que aconteceu com minha mãe, não é? – Draco não correspondeu ao gesto nem minimamente. – Vou morrer pelas mãos do meu criador, do meu pai, do meu mentor. Oh, isso é tão melancólico, não acha?

Ele deixou seu olhar vagar por todos naquela sala, viu que Potter ainda respirava e viu que seus amigos estavam presos e desacordados, talvez por terem tentado ajudar seu amigo.

- Por que não escutar seu pai, meu rapaz, e fazer a coisa certa?

- A coisa certa – disse ele se afastando do outro – é relativa. – E num ímpeto forçou sua varinha contra o pescoço de seu pai, que não esperava o golpe. – Você devia mesmo ter me matado da última vez que teve chance, não vou facilitar as coisas para você.

Lucius permaneceu parado, olhando com certo divertimento para a tentativa de Draco em detê-lo. Ele queria realmente fazer aquilo de uma forma prazerosa e até histórica, seria uma luta entre iguais, ou o mais próximo disso. Draco já havia provado que era bom em duelos quando queria.

- Você não me deixa outra escolha, meu filho.

E tudo foi rápido demais, tão rápido que num piscar de olhos você perderia fatos cruciais para entender o que houve.

E tudo foi tão rápido que estava acabado.

A paz reinava, mas ela tinha suas conseqüências. Coisas das quais nem anos pagarão ou esqueceram, mas agora, pelo menos, todos podiam ter uma boa e tranqüila noite de sono, sem pavor ou medo.

Todos teriam, finalmente, sua vida tranqüila sem a sombra da morte iminente.

Potter estava diante do corpo do loiro tentando reanimá-lo. O outro havia salvado sua vida e ajudado a acabar com o lorde das trevas, mas um feitiço forte passou demasiadamente próximo fazendo-o desacordar, e Harry não sabia mais o que fazer, tentou de tudo.

Hermione e Rony percorreram toda a escola, avistando os sobreviventes em todos os lados ajudando os feridos e carregando corpos sem vida pelos campos.

Onde quer que fosse o rastro da morte era puramente visível.

Onde quer que fosse o rastro da morte era sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo oito – Um belo dia como uma bela manhã.<strong>

Draco acordou um pouco assustado porque sentia sua cabeça pesada e uma das mãos atada. Além do fato de não saber onde estava, só sabia que não era sua cama e tão pouco o dormitório da Sonserina.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, primeiro que esse pequeno gesto lhe doía até na alma e segundo porque tinha medo do que iria encontrar.

Sim, ele tinha medo. Um Malfoy sentia medo de encontrar tudo morto e cinza a sua frente.

Havia muitas camas com pessoas. Alguns dormindo, alguns recebendo cuidados de pessoas de branco e alguns conversando animadamente com sua família.

Draco olhou para o lado e viu cabelos vermelhos forrando a coberta ao seu lado. Viu, então, que seus dedos estavam cruzados aos dela e por isso lhe parecia atado. Aquela visão lhe fez sorrir, o mundo não estava sem cor.

Ergueu-se para se sentar encostado na cabeceira da cama, mas aquilo agitou seu estômago e ele não forçou mais nada, permaneceu quieto apenas observando o arfar dos pulmões da garotas e o modo peculiar como ela se ajeitava desconfortavelmente apenas para estar ao lado dele.

Gina andava dormindo muito mal porque pesadelos povoavam seus sonhos sempre que tentava fechar os olhos por um minuto. Ela via em sua mente o corpo de Draco inerte, no momento em que um feitiço o atingira. Tão inerte e pálido que chegou a ver a morte segurando-o com suas mãos.

Por pouco ele não estaria morto e Gina nem saberia como superar. As coisas tinham realmente ficado mais claras em sua mente e ela começara a entender as coisas.

Potter havia lhe contado sobre a conversa com Lucius e ela percebeu o que estava claro. Ela conhecia aquela voz, ela conhecia mesmo. Era Lucius tentando convencer Draco sobre que partido tomar naquela guerra. E ela se sentiu feliz por ele ter ficado do lado onde ela se encontrava.

E ela ficava feliz por ele estar vivo.

Todos os dias ela permanecia com ele na enfermaria, esperando qualquer sinal de que estava se regenerando por dentro. Ele por vezes murmurava algo inteligível, e ela se forçava a entender. Às vezes ele mexia alguma parte do corpo ou até piscava os olhos, mas não retomava a consciência.

Então ela ficava ali, conversando com ele como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo ver que tinha por quem permanecer vivo e bem. E ela queria mesmo que ele entendesse que ela estaria ali quando ele acordasse, por isso agarrava-lhe a mão com força e só desgrudava quando tinha que ir embora expulsa por Madame Pomfrey que insistia na idéia de que Gina devia se cuidar ou definharia ao ponto da morte.

Gina ia relutante, mas naquele dia pegara no sono e Madame Pomfrey não queria incomodar aquele momento tranqüilo por que via a garota cheia de olheiras e sabia que não era nada bom. Ela tentava aconselhá-la, mas a única preocupação que a grifinória tinha era o garoto que estava em como a sua frente.

A mulher mais velha deu uma volta pela enfermaria cuidando e dando remédios aos seus pacientes que tratava com afinco. Alguns dos pais confiavam na mulher com todas as suas forças para tratar seus filhos e ela se orgulhava dessa confiança que depositavam nela.

Ela deparou com Draco acariciando os cabelos de uma ruiva adormecida tão delicadamente que nem era sentido. Ela abriu a boca uma vez e fechou, abriu uma segunda vez e fechou novamente. Abriu uma terceira vez e resolveu que o momento só pedia um sorriso e assim o fez.

O garoto correspondeu ao sorriso com tanta sinceridade que se admirou com tal ato, porque nunca se afeiçoara a qualquer um daquela escola. Ele, em seguida, fez um gesto para que ela permanecesse em silêncio e então ele tomou um líquido viscoso com gosto de morango que ela veio lhe dar com a promessa silenciosa de que aquilo lhe revitalizaria.

O tempo foi passando lentamente e Draco só se deliciava com a visão da garota. Porque aquilo era a coisa mais tranqüilizante que ele poderia querer. Porque mechas de seu cabelo caiam inquietas por sobre seu rosto e ela coçava o nariz com aquilo e porque ela fazia uma espécie de bico com os lábios enquanto se entregava aquele sono profundo. Aquilo era realmente gostoso de ver, ele concluiu.

Madame Pamfrey puxou as cortinas dando privacidade a eles, o que Draco agradeceu com um gesto cortês.

Fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo os dedos da garota firmando aos seus, e pensou a respeito de tudo. As coisas tinham tomado uma proporção escabrosa, em sua mente, mas era bom sentir como se sentia, porque era finalmente algo bom.

Ele se formaria, ele sairia de Hogwards e seria mesmo um adulto. Não tinha ninguém por si, mas aquilo não era motivo de tanta tristeza, visto que seu pai sequer o queria bem. Ou queria da forma dele, todavia isso não tinha mais importância porque ele estava morto e toda a sua corja de seguidores das trevas.

- Você finalmente acordou. – Gina disse de forma abafada e rouca. – Achei que ia passar anos e anos esperando o grande dia em que Malfoy voltaria do mundo dos sonhos.

- Sua ironia me comove. – ele disse sem ver o rosto dela, que ainda estava escondido por suas mechas. – Nem parece feliz com o fato de eu estar bem e tudo o mais.

- Eu estou, mas... – ela se retraiu e então se levantou. – Preciso ir, eu estou feliz que esteja bem, muito feliz mesmo. – saiu deixando a cortina em movimento. – Cuide-se.

E Gina foi até o dormitório e chorou com total descontrole.

**._.**

O salão comunal estava decorado com a mistura de todas as casas. Havia uma mistura do verde com o vermelho mesclando ao amarelo e prata, e juntando tudo isso ao azul, dourado, bronze e preto. Tudo casava-se numa harmonia que fazia um grande sentido ali.

Havia o cheiro da perda, mas o gosto da vitória.

Havia uma coisa que todos tinham fixamente em sua mente: o bem sempre ganha, invariavelmente.

Os alunos estavam sentados sem respeitar a disparidade que havia antes. Todas as casas haviam se misturado, inclusive Sonserina, num momento que ficaria marcado, porque eles viram que não tinham mais o que combater. Não havia mais inimigos.

Gina estava sentada com Luna, absorta à toda a diversão que se encontrava. A amiga lhe contava a maravilha redescoberta dos zonzonbílios, animais que inibiam o mal e usavam esse tipo de força numa reversão interna para espantar mal olhado e mal agouro de quem quer que usasse o próprio animal vivo numa espécie de amuleto.

Gina não ouvia uma palavra sequer, mas tinha os olhos fixos no abrir e fechar da boca de Luna, sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente quando achasse necessário.

Gina estava pensando no fim do ano e no que aquilo acarretaria para ela, mas sabia que o pior já tinha passado e qualquer coisa além daquilo era um lucro imensurável.

- Boa noite... – começou a professora num pigarro para chamar atenção dos alunos que conversavam animadamente. – Crianças, odeio ter que atrapalhar esse banquete fantástico, mas é necessário. – todos voltaram seus olhares para ela. – O ano foi difícil para todos nós e devo dizer que cada um aqui é vencedor porque se saíram muito bem. Eu gostaria ainda de deixar claro nossos votos e lembranças àqueles que lutaram ao nosso lado e não estão aqui para comemorar conosco. A escola é uma casa só e devemos agora, mais do que nunca, unir nossas forças em favor do que temos hoje: amor, amizade e paz. – ela parou com um sorriso diante das palmas que lhe deram. – Esse ano, excepcionalmente os exames foram cancelados, todos provaram seu afinco nos estudos da pior forma, mas com grande notabilidade. E a taça das casas, também com exceção, vai para Hogwards, ou seja, vai para todos nós.

Uma comoção daquela podia ser ouvida em um lugar tão distante quanto o Brasil. Porque eles berravam mais do que suas gargantas podiam agüentar.

- Porém, - ela continuou fazendo todos se calarem – a taça de quadribol é de merecimento de Grifinória, em consenso de todos os professores.

Mas eles pouco se importavam, até Harry que andava pilhado com aquela vitória durante todos os meses de treinamento, achava aquela questão das mais sem importância no momento. Porque ele olhava para todos os seus amigos e os via vivos, com alguns ferimentos, mas vivos e pôde sorrir como uma criança faria abrindo seu presente de natal.

Draco estava encostado no parapeito tendo como vista o lago da escola. A lula gigante estava brincando com sereianos, que forçavam seus tridentes contra os tentáculos do outro animal.

O vento desgrenhava os cabelos do loiro, que ainda tentava deixá-los impecáveis, mas ele praguejava sua tipóia que impossibilitava tal feito.

- Precisando de ajuda? – a ruiva disse se aproximando dele, passou as mãos pelo rosto do garoto e então colocou aqueles teimosos cabelos onde deviam estar. – Sempre precisando de mim, não é?

Eles riram um pouco e então ela se escorou ao lado do garoto.

- Sempre precisando de você, Weasley, tenho que admitir que isso é um fato. – ele virou-se para ela, esquecendo da lula e sua briga com os outros. – E você sempre disposta a me salvar, e assim você salvou o mundo.

- Deixo os créditos dessa proeza com você e Harry. – ela suspirou. – Eu sonhei a alguns meses que você ia morrer.

- Eu não conseguiria te deixar em paz. – ele a fitou com seu sorrido de desdém. – É uma pena que eu não seja mais monitor, não posso lhe aplicar uma detenção.

- Não seja ridículo, eu estou falando sério. – ela mordeu seu lábio incerta. – Eu te vi naquele chão e tudo aquilo passou em minha mente, eu lembrei daquele dia no banheiro e do sonho e eu te vi e eu vi você morto, mas Harry insistia que você ainda respirava... – lágrimas agora rolavam por sua bochecha. – Eu achei que tinha te perdido.

Draco a puxou com o braço bom e a envolveu em um abraço terno e urgente. Ela limitou a circundar a cintura do rapaz e esconder o rosto no peito do outro.

- Eu ainda tenho uma dívida com você, Gina. – ele beijou o topo da cabeça da ruiva. – O que quer pedir, vou me formar e nunca se sabe quando vai me ver novamente.

- Você... – ela esmurrava o braço dele – É... Um... Completo... Imbecil. – ela o puxou pela gola da camisa e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente. – Eu exijo que não me abandone mais. – e voltou a chorar copiosamente.

- Mulher, eu não vou te deixar, eu te amo.

E Gina o olhou com total incredulidade estampada no rosto.

- Você o que?

- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu pausadamente, como se ensinasse uma criança a ler. – Eu te amo, Gina, eu não sei como isso aconteceu e eu não tive como controlar, quando deu por mim, puft.

- Qualquer coisa que você faça, é preciso ter coragem. - Os dois riram e logo o sol desceu pelo céu cobrindo o lado de dourado. Eles olhavam aquilo com um sorriso besta no rosto, mas abraçados e com boas expectativas para o futuro. – Eu também amo você.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Meu foco era realmente mostrar as coisas por Gina e Draco, por isso as outras coisas não foram exatamente muito aprofundadas, por exemplo, os outros integrantes do time de quadribol e a batalha que só serviu de palco para o romance. Eu também tive vários detalhes modificados ou absorvidos para o bom andamento da fic, tais como: N.O.M.s de Gina no sexto ano, O Trio e Draco concluindo o sétimo ano, alguns dos jogadores que podem ter se formado quando os jogos de quadribol aconteceram e detalhes desse tipo. Logo, nem tudo é necessariamente um erro.


End file.
